Kawaii In The Streets, Senpai In The Sheets
by nalunatics
Summary: A request I received on Tumblr! It's a little NaLu drabble- Of course they're adorable in person but what happens behind closed doors...? Let the eyebrow waggling commence. Rated M because I am overly cautious.


**A/N: Just a request from Tumblr that I'm fulfilling B). A little bit of NaLu NSFW for you~ Don't forget to read and review! Thank you!**

Natsu watched as her hips swayed, her long blonde hair swishing in motion with her body. He inwardly groaned, why was Lucy so damn, well, hot? All they were doing was going on a mission and she just _had_ to do that _thing_ everywhere they went. That "thing" was the fact that Lucy was attractive, too attractive. His girlfriend was just too much, no wonder why every other guy was after her. Natsu quickened his pace to match hers and intertwined his fingers with Lucy's. She smiled at him, swinging their hands gently as they traveled down to Hargeon.

"Are you sure you can take the train today, Natsu?" Lucy asked as the train came into view. Natsu visibly turned green at the thought of boarding the evil form of transportation.

"Yeah… I got this, Luce, no problem!" Natsu grinned at her. Contrary to what he thought, Natsu was immediately ill just being seated. He rested his head on Lucy's lap as she stroked his hair, it was going to be a long trip. Thankfully, somewhere along the trip Natsu had passed out so he had missed most of the trip. Lucy informed him that they were just one stop away from their own making Natsu perk up a bit.

"You know, young man, you have quite the girlfriend!" An older woman directed at Natsu in the seat across from them while Lucy blushed a little, "This pretty thing took care of you this entire time. You know, getting you wet towels for your head and what not." The woman smiled at Lucy who returned it and Natsu just groaned but managed to signal a thumbs up causing the lady to chuckle.

"It's okay, Natsu just one more stop." Lucy stroked his hair once more, calming his queasy stomach a bit. Finally the dreaded train screeched to a halt; Lucy had to support him off the thing while bidding the friendly lady next to them goodbye. As soon as they had been outside for a few moments Natsu was back to himself but not after kissing the ground gratefully.

"Oh, thank god! Land!" Natsu cried and Lucy shook her head fondly.

"C'mon, we're in Tully Village. The customer said that they live just on the outskirts here." Lucy lead him to where the village was, houses were clustered together and the people were busy with daily happenings. Natsu and Lucy met with the owner of the mission; 200,000 jewel to get rid of monsters that had been terrorizing the villagers at night.

"No wonder why everyone seems so rushed, they're probably terrified to come out at night!" Lucy exclaimed to the old couple that had called on the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Yes, it's quite awful. Please, if you two can help us it would be a great help!" The woman pleaded with them.

"Don't worry we've got this! Right, Lucy?" Natsu promised with his signature grin. Lucy turned and high-fived him confidently.

"You bet Natsu! Don't you two worry." Lucy smiled, grasping Natsu's hand.

"Oh bless you!" The woman cried out, clasping their hands in her own. Lucy and Natsu set off to wait for nightfall in the woods where the monsters were reportedly nesting.

"What an adorable couple! Bless them." Natsu caught the last of the old woman's words and smiled as he was lead deeper into the trees by Lucy. Later that night the pair had no trouble teaching some pesky creatures a lesson. They returned to Tully Village late and met with the old couple once more who happily paid them. The village people were so happy that they had offered to let Natsu and Lucy stay in one of their inns for free. They excepted gratefully and tiredly settled in to a small but homey room.

"Ah, finally. I'm beat!" Lucy sighed, "I'm going to go take a shower okay, Natsu?"

"Sure." Natsu flopped down on the bed, tired from the long day. When Lucy came out of the bathroom, it caused Natsu to glance up making his breath catch in his throat. Sure, he had seen Lucy just out of the shower many times but this time seeing her sparked something. Her wet hair hung down in curly tresses, her eyes were droopy with sleep, and a thin towel clung to her body. Natsu groaned softly, catching Lucy's eye and smirking.

"Damn Lucy…"

"W-what are you staring at?" Lucy pouted, tugging at her towel, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"You look beautiful." Natsu stated simply, sitting up and stalking over to her.

"S-shut up." Lucy smiled while gently smacking his chest.

"Too beautiful." Natsu growled pulling her close making her squeak. Natsu pressed his lips to hers making her sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then gasped as her towel slipped off, her face reddening. Natsu's breath hitched as he stared down at her. Water droplets still clung to her damp skin and goosebumps form rapidly now that she was bare. Natsu quickly scooped her up and tossed her on to the bed.

"Ah, Natsu…" Lucy quietly protested but soon trailed off as he placed sloppy kisses on her neck, softly tugging at her skin with his lips. She tugged at the hem of his shirt until he ripped it from his body. Her eyes raked over his body causing Natsu to heat up with excitement.

"I'm all fired up, babe." Natsu whispered in her ear receiving a smack from the girl beneath him.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to say that while we're doing this!" Lucy laughed loudly as he smirked.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." A cocky grin spread of his faces as he unfastened his pants and Lucy gazed at him in anticipation. He laid back down on top of her placing small kisses on her face, moving his way back to her lips. He captured her bottom lip, caressing her face. Lucy's fingers entangled in his pink hair and gently tugged at his scalp. He rocked his hips slowly back and forth earning a small moan from Lucy.

"Ah, okay are you ready? Sorry you're just too…. Hot." Natsu asked her in a strained voice and Lucy giggled lightly nodding her head. They fell into a delightful rhythm filling the room with heavy breathing. Natsu grasped Lucy's hips, bracing himself against her as she clung to his shoulders. He bent his neck, showering her face in kisses, in return Lucy ran her nails down his back making him shiver. His pace quickened, grabbing her hips once more and rushed into her like his life depended on it. Lucy arched her back, deepening the intensity, both ending in pleasurable ripples, collapsing into each other. Natsu cuddled up to Lucy, nuzzling her neck as she lazed sleepily in his arms. They laid their contently for a few moments before Natsu spoke, jostling Lucy from her sleepy state.

"Kawaii in the streets, Senpai in the sheets am I right?"

"What?" Lucy asked in bemused wonderment.

"Everyone thinks that we're so cute and innocent when they see us. They don't know is behind closed doors, hehe." Natsu grinned deviously and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'd prefer if they _don't_ know us behind closed doors, thank you very much." Lucy stated and closed her eyes. Natsu heard her breathing slow down and her face relaxed fully as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"So beautiful." Natsu muttered quietly, brushing her hair from her face and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
